Project Hummingbird
by inner thoughts
Summary: Lee and Amanda have a romantic evening planned but the Agency seems to keep getting in their way.


Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot-the-Moon Productions. I make no money from the story and no copyright infringement is intended

Lee looked at his watch for what seemed like the 10th time in the last ten minutes. "Where is Amanda?", he muttered to himself. Lee sat on the couch in his apartment with a stack of files that Billy had given him on the way out the door last night. He was kicking himself for answering the ringing phone as he was headed out the door for an Agency-free weekend, a weekend alone with Amanda. They had been married for four months now and this whole secret marriage thing was wearing thin. They never got to spend enough time together as just husband and wife. This weekend was supposed to be for them, not for the Agency.

Lee let out a heavy sigh as he picked up the first file folder and read it aloud to himself: "Project Hummingbird-Top Secret". "Great, just great! Why did I answer the phone? Why didn't I just keep on walking when I heard the phone ringing? Ugh! This case isn't even urgent! Why does Billy need me to read Francine's debriefing reports from a case that happened 5-years ago?" Lee said to himself in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the answer. This case was never actually closed and there were some new developments that could help us shed some new light on Project Hummingbird fiasco that occurred 5-years ago. Three agents lost their lives and the leak was never caught. Billy wanted Lee to act as a fresh pair of eyes in the hopes that he would see something that the rest of them missed the first time around. But why did it have to be THIS weekend?

Lee quickly began to scan the debriefing reports in hopes that something would pop out at him. Thankfully, Francine's reports were always very thorough and full of detail so if something was there, he was sure he would find it. The question was, how long would it take? He was hoping he would find it before Amanda got back from running errands. She was moving around the apartment like a whirlwind this morning! The apartment was spotless, dinner was in the oven cooking for later tonight and she was off to get a few last minute things for dinner at the store and pick-up the dry cleaning. She was so happy to be making the apartment into a home for the two of them. She was so excited that tonight would be just for Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. It had been far too long since they had any time together-time where they could just focus on them and shut the rest of the world out. Lee promised to try and be done with work by the time she got back. He was missing her every minute she was gone, but also hoped that she would be gone a little longer so he had more of a chance of wrapping this case up before she got home. All he could think about was spending the evening with Amanda curled up in front of a fire with a good bottle of red wine and nothing else. The weather had just started to change into that crisp fall weather, the best snuggling weather. Lee absolutely loved spending hours just holding Amanda, touching her, smelling her hair, touching her smooth, soft skin, toned body. "Concentrate, Stetson!" Lee shouted to himself. It was so hard to focus on these damn files when all he could think about was his beautiful wife. He swiftly got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Perhaps the change of scenery would help him focus.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" Amanda called out to Lee in a sing-songy voice as she kicked the front door closed with her foot. Amanda let out a sigh. She was very disappointed to see that the stack of files was still on the couch. She was hoping that Lee would have found what he needed to and the files would be put away, and that there would be nothing to get in the way of their plans for tonight. "Just once. JUST ONCE I would like to have plans go through without any interruptions from anyone!", Amanda screamed in her head. She quickly put the groceries on the dining room table and called for Lee again, "Lee? Sweetheart? Are you here?" Lee snuck up behind her and grabbed her firmly by the waist while gently kissing her neck.

"No fair, Scarecrow! You know that makes me melt!", Amanda said in a very breathy, very distracted tone.

"Hey, I'm your husband…..I am supposed to know all the places that make you melt!" Lee said as he held her tighter and kissed her neck even more passionately.

"Whoa! Ok! Ok! That's enough! We have the whole night ahead of us! ", she said as she wriggled herself out if his grip. "How are those files coming? Any luck? Did you find what you needed to find?

Lee's mood quickly changed from amorous to annoyed. "No, damn it! I just can't seem to focus. But, I must admit that I have been a little distracted thinking about this hot date I have tonight with this gorgeous woman. Maybe I will just put them away and get a fresh start on the files early tomorrow morning."

Amanda's heart leapt with excitement. Maybe this evening WOULD go off without a hitch. She leaned in to Lee and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good! I was hoping you would say that!" Amanda picked up the dry cleaning and brought it into the bedroom to hang it up before things got wrinkled. She also wanted to secret away the little surprise that she bought for later this evening. She couldn't wait to try it on for her love.

"Lee? After you pick up those files, would you mind starting a fire? It's getting a little chilly in here." Amanda called from the bedroom.

"Way ahead of you, baby! The fire is already lit and I am about to uncork the wine!" Lee called back to her. Just then the phone rang. Without thinking, Lee picked up the receiver before he could stop himself.

"Hell-o?", Lee answered in a carefree voice.

"Lee, it's Billy! Have you looked over Project Hummingbird yet?"

"Uh… yeah, a little. I haven't found anything yet though. Going to get a fresh start in the morning." All Lee wanted to do was hang-up and disconnect the phone for the night. He couldn't believe he did it again!

"Do you have the files in front of you? Look at Francine's notes from March 7th, page 12."

Lee read page 12 as instructed. "Yeah, ok? I don't see anything suspicious"

"Ok, NOW, turn to March 23rd. The day of the arrest-page 9 paragraph 2."

Lee quickly flipped over the pages. All he could think about was how annoyed he was with himself that he even answered the phone. "ok, page 8, page 9…paragraph 2" As Lee read he found what Billy was talking about. "Alekseev! Of course! She was the leak! Why didn't we see this before? Does Francine know?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with her", Billy said. "She is over in the vault pulling all the files she can on Alekseev. I need you to look through the rest of the Hummingbird case file and see what else you can find."

Just then, Lee felt Amanda's hands wrap around his waist as she pulled herself close to him. Lee could feel her body press against his. He held her soft hands in his.

"Uh, Billy, can this wait till morning? I have other plans for the evening. I promise that I will jump on this first break of dawn tomorrow." Lee beseeched to Billy. He couldn't cancel on Amanda. What was more to the point, he didn't want to cancel on their evening.

"Scarecrow, I wish it could! You know as well as I do that we are under the gun here! Just look through the files, read the debriefing reports. There has GOT to be more in there. I am on my way to help Francine. Why don't you give Amanda a call? Maybe she wouldn't mind canceling her plans for the evening and coming over to help you with this."

Lee turned around and glanced at Amanda as she looked up at him lovingly. "Oh, I think she will mind. I definitely think she is going to mind!", Lee replied to Billy with a crooked smile as he looked at Amanda, a look Amanda knew all too well. It meant she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Well do it anyway, Scarecrow! The more eyes on this the better! I will call you in a few hours"

Lee hung up the phone, paused for a few seconds and looked at his wife. "Amanda, that was Billy and…"

"No! No, no, NO!" She interrupted him. "No, not this weekend! Lee, this isn't fair! We had this weekend off! " Amanda starred up at Lee with tears in her eyes. "Just tell me…When are you leaving? Where are you going?" Amanda was so frustrated! She only wanted 24-uninterrupted hours with her husband!

"Amanda, AMANDA!" Lee tried to get her attention before she worked herself up into too much of a boil. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "A-MAN-DA!"

Amanda stopped her angry tirade and bit on her bottom lip. "Amanda, I am not going anywhere and I am not leaving. I just need to read through these files and see what more information I can find about a double-agent from 5 years ago named Anastasia Alekseev. Billy thinks that she is the one that blew project Hummingbird. He and Francine are doing all the leg work on this one. I am just the file reader." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Amanda tried not to tense up. She had much more she wanted to say on the matter but she thought better of it. Lee felt her frustration because he was feeling it, too.

"Ok.", Amanda said as she smiled that quirky little smile she had when she knew she over reacted to something. "But, Lee! Our evening! I am sorry I got so mad but I just want to spend some time with you, my husband, with no interruptions for anyone else or any THING else. Is that too much to ask for? I know it is being selfish but I can't help it! I think we have been more than patient and understanding. We put our own lives and feelings on the back burner all the time…..BURNER! DINNER! Great! Now dinner is going to be ruined!" Amanda rushed off to the kitchen before he could catch her.

Lee heavily sat down onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair. She was right. He knew she was absolutely right. It was time to talk about the future and what that meant. Their life together was more important than any case, than national security, or anything else he could think of. Lee surprised himself at thinking this way. For so much of his life, he had only known himself as Scarecrow. He had made a lot of sacrifices for his job…for his country. When was it his turn? Was he selfish for wanting Amanda all to himself? To start a life with her and Dotty and the boys? Hadn't he given up enough of his life for others? Amanda was his and he was hers. With her, he felt complete in a way that he never even imagined possible. It was time. It was time to bring the marriage out of hiding. It was time to let the world know how much he loved Amanda-whatever the consequences may be.

Lee walked into the kitchen to see Amanda crying. "Amanda-don't cry honey. Please don't cry." Lee wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as possible. "Why are you crying? It will all be ok, I promise!"

"Oh Lee, I am just so frustrated. I have looked forward to tonight for the whole week. I just want a normal life. I guess that people in our line of work don't get that very often, do they?" She eyes started to tear up again.

"Listen to me, Amanda Stetson. Tonight is still going to happen. Why don't you finish dinner and I will look through those files again. Maybe something will pop out at me. Then after dinner, I am all yours. I promise. Billy is supposed to call in a few hours. I will either have good news to report or I won't. He will just have to deal with it."

Lee looked down at Amanda's beautiful brown eyes full of tears. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, then kissed away her tears pressing his lips tenderly over each eye. "Better?" Amanda nodded. "Yes. Much! I am lucky to have you. I love you so much. Now get going and look at those files! I have a dinner to finish!" Amanda playfully swatted Lee on his bottom as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

Amanda set the table and looked lovingly over at her husband. She loved staring at him when he didn't know she was watching. She couldn't believe she was married to such an amazing man. He brought her happiness in a way that she never understood existed. He was such a good man and he loved her. And if that weren't enough, she knew that he loved her mother and children, too. It wasn't fair. They should also get the opportunity to get to know and love Lee. Mother would be crazy for him. She would be only too happy to give him the motherly love that he never got. And the boys…..oh the boys. Joe was a great man and a good father, but let's face it, not a real presence in their lives. Philip already admired Lee. Amanda would catch Philip trying to be like Lee, asking her to invite Lee over. And Jamie, well Jamie was coming around. If there was someone that needed Lee in their life as much as Amanda, it was Jamie. Lee and Jamie both had that huge heart that they try to bury at times and not let their feelings out. Jamie needed Lee to love him and bond with him. It was time, it was time to let the world know how much she loved Lee and loved being Mrs. Lee Stetson-whatever the consequences may be.

"5 minutes, sweetheart!"

"Ok-'Manda!" Lee was no closer to finding anything in those files now than he was 2 hours ago. What was he going to tell Billy to pacify him and leave him alone till morning?

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee and Amanda enjoyed a candle-lit dinner for two. As they held hands across the table, Amanda looked deep into Lee's eyes and sighed. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You make me so happy, Lee. "

He didn't know how she did it. It was like she was able to read his mind. He was feeling the same way at the same moment. "Amanda, if you only knew how much I loved you, too. I think that if we adjourn this discussion to the fire, I can perhaps show you how I feel."

"You read my mind, Mr. Stetson", she said as a big smile over took her face.

"I'll grab the wine, Mrs. Stetson"

As Amanda made her way over to the couch, the phone rang and she picked it up. Lee gestured for her to let it ring, but it was too late.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Sir. Yes. Yes, Lee did manage to get me over here to help him with the files. ….oh? Oh! That is good news! " Amanda covered the receiver with her hand and mouthed to Lee "Francine found Alekseev. Right here in Washington….."Oh, oh yes, Sir. Lee is right here. Yup, hold on. Mr. Melrose wants to speak to you. Says we can stop looking through the files"

Lee breathed a sigh of relief as a huge smile spread across his face. "Hello, Billy?..."

Amanda looked at the dishes on the table and wondered if she should clean them while Lee was on the phone. Then she looked over at the fire and decided that the dishes could wait. It was time to go ensure that the evening would be a success. Time to try on her little surprise.

"Well, yes Billy, that is great news…How is Francine? Oh, really? HAHAHAHA! That is GREAT! Right into the fountain? HAHAHAHA! Well, it's good for her! She'll dry out and project Hummingbird will soon be closed….. Ok….. No. NO, NO, NO Billy.! I will take care of that on MONDAY. Yes, it CAN wait."

Lee felt Amanda's hands slide around him again. He turned around to tell her that they were off the hook for the night. As he saw her, he suddenly became speechless. There she was in front of him in the most stunning, breathtaking white negligée. "Uh, uh Billy….Billy! need to go. Talk to you Monday…" Lee had trouble hanging up the phone as he was unable to take his eyes off his bride. Lee then had a better idea, and he unplugged the phone all together. He took both of Amanda's hands into his and just stepped back and looked at her. She was in a white satin negligée that went all the way to the floor and clung to her in all the right places. The neck line plunged deep between her breasts and the delicate spaghetti straps caressed her shoulders. Lee had a thing for spaghetti straps and Amanda knew it. Her skin was so beautiful and tan. She seemed to glisten by the firelight. She put her hair up just the way he liked it with little wisps hanging down on the nape of her neck. Amanda could see the effect that the nightgown was having on him. "Just wait till he sees the back" she thought to herself. Amanda turned around to grab the wine glasses from the table. She made sure to turn around nice and slowly so Lee could get a good look. "Oh..my", Lee said as his eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for what he saw but loved every bit of it. The nightgown was backless with the material resting just above her perfect bottom. Her tone, muscular back reflected the firelight. Lee could feel his heart racing. Just when he didn't think he could possible love Amanda anymore, she does something that makes him fall in love with her all over again.

"So…..do you like it?" Amanda asked her husband teasingly. She already knew the answer. It was obvious by the look on his face and from other happenings with his body. Lee slowly moved over to Amanda and took the wine glasses from her hands and placed them back on the coffee table. "Oh, I more than LIKE it." Lee placed his hands on either side of Amanda's face and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. His thumbs gently brushed her cheeks feeling the curve of her cheek bones and the outline of her lips. He then slowly and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. He felt as if his heart were going to explode from his chest. God, he was so in love with this woman! Their tongues met simultaneously between their two mouths, hungrily exploring each other. Amanda began to unbutton Lee's shirt while she pulled it free of his jeans. Lee ran his hands slowly down Amanda's naked back. He could feel her respond to his touch. Her skin was smooth and inviting. He ran one finger on each hand slowly up and down her back. Amanda was getting weak in the knees and grabbed onto Lee for balance. He could hear by her breathing that she was getting very excited. Amanda stood there feeling Lee's sensual touches along her back, her head resting on Lee's strong chest. She reached down and undid his belt buckle, button on his jeans and slowly undid the zipper. She could feel how much he wanted her. Lee pulled back from Amanda and looked at her. They both were breathless already. He tossed the throw pillows from the couch onto the floor in front of the fire. He then slipped out of his jeans and stood there in front of Amanda in all his glory. She smiled hungrily. He stepped over to her and began kissing her with such passion that she thought her knees would buckle. Feeling her start to tremble, Lee held on tighter to Amanda and began to kiss her neck, where her neck meets her shoulders. The right side was much more sensitive than the left so he started on the left side, kissing his way across her chest, running his hands over the exposed skin between her breasts. He then worked his way up to her right shoulder and kissed her hard on her arms. Slowly, with one finger, he pushed the thin, white spaghetti strap off her shoulder and onto her arm. The nightgown began to fall exposing Amanda's beautiful body even more. He then did the same to the left shoulder and let the negligée fall to the ground. Lee grabbed Amanda and kissed her hard and deep on the mouth. He kissed his way down to that sensitive right side and began feverishly kissing her neck. Suddenly, Amanda let out a moan as her knees buckled right out from under her. Lee knew this would happen! He caught her and slowly guided her down to the blanket he had laid out on the floor when he lit the fire. He put her head on one of the soft pillows and began to kiss her. Lee kissed her lips, her arms, her breasts, her stomach… She knew what was to come next. Amanda surrendered to her lover's touch. Amanda was soon lost in ecstasy. Her body was going crazy at his touch. Lee looked up at his wife as he continued to explore her body with his mouth and hands. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He wanted nothing else at that moment than to please her, and please her he did.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

After what seemed like hours of lovemaking, the two lovers held each other by the fire. Amanda rested her head on Lee's chest and drew small circles with her finger over his toned body. Lee ran his hand up and down Amanda's back trying to gain a coherent thought back in his brain. Amanda was the most amazing and exciting lover he had ever had and tonight was perhaps the best it has ever been. Lee looked over at Amanda and could see that she was also trying to regain clear thinking once again. "Thank you, my love. Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much I needed that….well all 3 of those!" Amanda said with a sleepy, very contented tone. Lee pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Lee whispered to her, "I love you more than I can ever say in words, Amanda. You are my life and my world. My raison d'etre! I love you, I love you, I *kiss* love*kiss*you*kiss*" Amanda, barely audible, said "I love you, too".

Lee could feel Amanda's body relax even more. Her breathing became deeper and slower. He could tell she had fallen into a deep sleep. Lee watched her sleep and gently brushed the hair of her face. She was so beautiful. He could hardly believe that she was his. After waiting a few minutes, Lee picked up Amanda and brought her to their bed. She looked so radiant, so content. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close to him. He wished that he could freeze this moment in time and stay within it forever. What had started out as a stressful evening ended as one of the most romantic and exciting evenings they had ever spent together. Lee knew that they needed to talk about moving their relationship out into the light of day for all to know about. Maybe they could talk about that tomorrow. Right now, Lee was happier than he had ever been. As he drifted off to sleep with his Amanda in his arms, he felt at peace. All was right with his world.


End file.
